


Maybe Stares Could Melt Hearts

by itachiyams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Both are a blushing mess, Both are vvv whipped with eo, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Kang Seulgi in the bg, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, There's Chenle in there if u squint, but are also vvv confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiyams/pseuds/itachiyams
Summary: Concentrating deeply Renjun did not realize he had been staring into something or rather someone, the guy sitting right next to the window stared back at him looking confused.Before he could even apologize and explain that it was out of habit, his vision started to get blurry and he felt as if he was spinning. Everything happened so fast that the moment he opened his eyes he couldn't help but gape out of shock.All he could see was shades and tints of black and white but with just one blink everything was in colors. Vibrant colors he stopped seeing ever since he was 10, the colors he had long to see again. His eyes wandered around, he could now see his dark red sneakers, the green trees passing by, the blue roof of the bus. He wandered his eyes again and stopped at a pair of brown eyes, staring at him with the same amount of shock he was feeling.'Is he my soulmate?', 'How do I ask if he's really my soulmate?', 'What should I do?' questions started to cloud Renjun's mind, yet everything stopped the moment the guy smiled at him, crescent moons forming on his eyes.'Why the fuck is this boy smiling prettily at me?'
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: noren fic fest round 1





	Maybe Stares Could Melt Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #077

Renjun woke up dripping in sweat, neck and back aching. He then realized he fell asleep in his study table while trying to study for his Chemistry class. He turned his head and immediately ran to his bathroom after seeing that only 30 minutes were left before his first class would start.

After taking a quick bath, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie that was sitting on his chair. He then stuffed his Chemistry book, all the papers scattered on his table, and the notes he used to study. He grabs his phone, thankful that he still had the energy to charge it last night. Before leaving he bid a quick goodbye to his mom and grabbed the sandwich that was atop the counter.

The usual 5 minute walk to the bus stop became a 2 minute run for him. He's still in the middle of catching his breath when the bus arrived at his stop. It wasn't unusual for the bus to be packed by this time so Renjun walked all the way to the upper deck of the bus and grabbed one of the railings. 

He faced himself in the wide windows of the bus and watched everything pass by. He watched the trees pass by and can't help but feel sad, most people meet their soulmates through marks on their body but Renjun is one of those people who stopped seeing colors when he turned 10. He used to see those trees, the flowers, roofs of buildings passing by in their lively colors but now he could only see them in black and white.

Along the way he remembered the Chemistry exam in which he spent his night studying. He mumbled chemical properties, atomic weight, and tried to recall everything he had studied last night. 

Concentrating deeply he did not realize he had been staring into something or rather someone, the guy sitting right next to the window stared back at him looking confused.

Before he could even apologize and explain that it was out of habit, his vision started to get blurry and he felt as if he was spinning. Everything happened so fast that the moment he opened his eyes he couldn't help but gape out of shock. 

All he could see was shades and tints of black and white but with just one blink everything was in colors. Vibrant colors he stopped seeing ever since he was 10, the colors he had long to see again. His eyes wandered around, he could now see his dark red sneakers, the green trees passing by, the blue roof of the bus. He winced seeing his pink hoodie, he remembered asking Donghyuck to pick him a gray hoodie while buying it but knowing Donghyuck he probably was not listening. He wandered his eyes again and stopped at a pair of brown eyes, staring at him with the same amount of shock he was feeling.

'Is he my soulmate?', 'How do I ask if he's really my soulmate?', 'What should I do?' questions started to cloud Renjun's mind, yet everything stopped the moment the guy smiled at him, crescent moons forming on his eyes.

'Why the fuck is this boy smiling prettily at me?' 

"Sorry got a little too happy, I am kind of relieved that I actually have a soulmate" the guy said and chuckled a bit. Of course, another one of his bad habits. Before Renjun could talk back the bus suddenly halted causing Renjun to go forward and grab the seat that was in front of the guy so that he wouldn't fall. He then realized that it actually looked like he was cornering the guy. The gap between them wasn't that short but it was close enough for him to have a closer look to the boy.

"Wow you're really pretty" the boy said while looking directly at his eyes. Renjun felt flustered which could be seen by how red his cheeks are. 

Feeling a little embarrassed Renjun looked away, he directed his eyes on the windows only to realize that the bus had arrived at the stop near his school, the bus was about to start driving again causing Renjun to start panicking.

"Wait!" Renjun frantically said while making his way outside the bus, completely forgetting his 'soulmate'.

As Renjun walked through the campus, he couldn't help but wander his eyes in wonder. It was his first time seeing his school in colors, and he couldn't help but feel giddy all the way to his first class which was unluckily Chemistry. After arriving in the class 5 minutes before the bell he immediately went to his seat beside Donghyuck who was scanning through his notes.

"Good Morning Hyuck" Renjun greeted Donghyuck. 

"Good Morning Jun" Donghyuck said while lifting his head."Have you studied? Don't even try to lie bitch" Donghyuck emphasised.

"I wouldn't lie dumbass, I tried studying the whole night but I fell asleep at my desk. Damn my neck and back still hurts from spending the whole night ducking at my desk" Renjun said while rubbing his sore neck.

"Don't cover your papers okay, I was procrastinating last night" Donghyuck said with pleading eyes to which Renjun answered by sticking his tongue out, clearly teasing him.

"Come onnn, I'll buy your lunch for the whole week" Donghyuck was now shaking Renjun as if it would help him change his mind. Renjun pushed him "Two weeks of lunch then I'll think about it." 

"Awww come onnn" Donghyuck said while groaning but Renjun didn't spare him a glance. "Fine I'll buy your coffee for two weeks" Renjun gave him a look

"Deal" Renjun said while grinning at Donghyuck. Renjun looked down and remembered something "You bitch I remembered asking you to pick a gray hoodie not a pink one" Renjun shooting Donghyuck a glare.

"I mean the pink hoodie suits you well and besides it's not like you would-" Donghyuck stopped his blabbering as if he remembered something "How did you know it was pink" Renjun shrugged "Did Yangyang tell you?! I swear that snit-" "No! You dumbass no one told me it was a pink one, I discovered it on my own" Renjun said while forcing himself not to smile. As if the gears of his brain are starting to work, Donghyuck gave him a shocked look.

"Does that mean??" Donghyuck said while gasping dramatically and Renjun only rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back himself from smiling. "OH MY GODDD!! TELL ME EVERYTHING LIKE RIGHT NOW" Donghyuck once again was shaking Renjun. 

As if on cue, the bell rang and shortly after that Mr. Suh, their Chemistry teacher arrived. "You're lucky today Huang Renjun, I'll wait until Literature for the details" Donghyuck said while shooting him a look but Renjun didn't even spare him a glance.

Renjun immediately focused on answering his test paper, although Donghyuck's glances at his paper was noticeable, he ignored them reminding himself that he'll have free coffee within two weeks after this. Time went by and by the time Mr. Suh collected the papers Renjun was convinced that he'll have more than just a passing score thanks to the studying he did last night.

"God that was suck a brainwrecking exam my head hurt the whole period. Thanks for the answers though that helped me a lot" Donghyuck said groaning

"Well I might as well remind you that you have to buy my coffee for TWO weeks Mr. Lee. I won't let my efforts go down the drain" Renjun said while giving Donghyuck a glare 

"Fine! You're so dramatic my head hurts even more" Donghyuck said while rubbing his temples. 

"Wait! You better not forget giving me the deets on how you met your soulmate" Donghyuck added but Renjun acted like he didn't hear him and continued to walk.

Time passed by and Renjun was now on his way to his third class of the day, Literature. His eyes wandered, finding Yangyang spotting him at their usual seat which was on the middle row , he walked his way and seated right next to him "Morning Jun" Yangyang greeted him "Heard you had an exam in chemistry, how was it?" Yangyang asked.

"Well I did study last night so I'm hoping to have more than just a passing score, I actually got myself two weeks worth of coffee because of it" Renjun said clearly boasting 

"Let me guess Donghyuck, how come you got two weeks of free coffee while he only offered me free lunch for one week when we had an exam in History" Yangyang said feeling unjust 

"You do know I won't settle for less, besides it's your fault whenever you hear the word free you'll accept it no matter what" Both of them continued to talk until Donghyuck arrived, cutting off Renjun and Yangyang's conversation.

"Huang Renjun you better spill right now" Donghyuck said immediately after arriving and taking the seat besides Renjun.

"Well Good Morning to you too Hyuck" Yangyang said "So what tea does Renjunie have to spill hmmm" Yangyang turned to look at Renjun who was now looking as if he's under pressure.

"Clearly he hasn't told you that he can now see colors" Donghyuck said while still looking at Renjun. 

"Wait Renjun was colorblind?" Yangyang asked innocently, now both Donghyuck and Renjun are staring at him "Why are you looking at me like that?" Yangyang asked, full of innocence. 

"Dumb bitch he couldn't see colors because he needs to meet his soulmate, God how could I forgot that you have such a good memory with things" Donghyuck said looking a little annoyed. 

"So Renjun can now see colors which means he had met his soulmate? Wait how?" Yangyang ignoring Donghyuck's insults

"That's the tea I need to know, so Huang Renjun spill" now both Yangyang and Donghyuck were looking at him full of anticipation. Renjun sighed and started telling them the event that had happened at the bus.

Before Donghyuck and Yangyang could continue teasing Renjun, Ms. Kang had already arrived and started her lecture immediately after arriving.

"I guess most of you have seen this coming but at this point of our lecture we will be tackling Soulmates" students started to whisper to each other showing enthusiasm for the topic. “Silence. I know some of you are clearly interested and excited for this topic but before getting into it can anybody share their experiences with soulmates?” the room went silent 

“Then, has anyone met their soulmate here?” Ms. Kang added, Renjun could feel both Donghyuck and Yangyang’s stare at him but he does not have any plans on letting the whole class know. All of a sudden, he could feel his classmates stare at a particular student, he shifted his body so he could see who his classmates were staring at but he did not expect to see Him. His mind went on full panic, he did not expect seeing his soulmate in here and definitely wasn’t expecting that he would see him raising his hand on Ms. Kang’s question.

“Jeno, could you please stand up and share to us any details about her?” Jeno seemed to doubt but still he stood in his seat. 

"Who?" Jeno asked feigning innocence "Your soulmate of couse" Ms. Kang asked, looking at Jeno full of expectations. 

"My soulmate is actually a guy and I've met him recently, when I was ten I stopped seeing colors and when I locked eyes with my soulmate I started to see colors again" Jeno seemed happy and was looking around the class. 

Jeno's eyes found Renjun's, Renjun could wish that Jeno would understand him giving him a signal that he does not want him to continue. Renjun could feel his heart beating so fast and he could not hide the blush appearing in his cheeks. After that Jeno sat down and Ms. Kang proceeded to her discussion. Ms. Kang continued and shared some of the most well-known literature that centers about Soulmates. 

"Before announcing your project for this semester I would like you to group yourselves into 5, you may choose your own groups" Ms. Kang said, 

"Well I guess we need two more" Yangyang said looking around and so did Renjun 

"Wait I know someone" Donghyuck said and started waving his hand at someone "Yah! Na Jaemin over here, bring Jeno with you" Renjun was quick to turn to where Donghyuck was calling, now both Jaemin and Jeno were on their way to them.

"You don't have any groupmates don't you?" Donghyuck asked, looking at both Jeno and Jaemin the moment they arrived at their seats. Both of them shrugged and that seemed to satisfy Donghyuck "Okay good all five of us are groupmates now" Yangyang said brightly, Renjun did not know why but having Jeno as his groupmate made him nervous. Jaemin was about to say something when Ms. Kang started to talk again.

"I think all of you have your own groups by now, I want you to make a short film that centers about soulmates meeting each other to be passed next month, use the remaining 15 minutes to plan for your project" Ms. Kang said, Renjun turned to look at Jeno who was already looking at him, Renjun could feel his insides twisting when the latter gave him a heart fluttering smile, oh how Renjun would love to cry right now, what did he do to deserve such a pretty boy as a soulmate. Before Renjun could continue mentally crying over Jeno's smile Donghyuck started to talk about the project.

"Well since five of us are guys, I hope none of us are homophobic? Since our main characters will surely be both guys" Donghyuck asked 

"I mean I am gay and Jeno has confirmed earlier that his soulmate is a guy so" Jaemin answered 

"Speaking of main characters, let's assign roles. I'll be responsible for taking the video" Yangyang said presenting himself

"We could have Jeno as one of the main characters" Jaemin turns to look at Jeno

"Wait, why me?!"

"Well duh you've experienced meeting your soulmate so you already know what it feels" Jaemin said as if stating a fact

"Then Renjun could be the other main role since he already met his soulmate just this morning" Donghyuck giving Renjun a pointed look. "With that being settled I nominate myself to be the director and writer, I've got a lot of ideas so I'm kinda excited!!!!" Donghyuck quickly added not giving Renjun a time to talk.

"I could help Yangyang with taking the video and editing it" Jaemin suggested 

"Okay since both Renjun and I do not have any choice now, can I have your number?" Jeno turned to look at Renjun while giving him his phone. Renjun could only stare at Jeno's sudden burst of confidence. "You know for project purposes" Jeno added when he noticed the stares Renjun was giving him. Seemingly shy Renjun took Jeno's phone and quickly typed his phone number 

"Wow Jeno if I didn't knew both of you have soulmates already I'd think you were trying to flirt, that was smooth af" Yangyang said as if praising Jeno's 'smoothness' that seemed to have made Jeno embarrassed since a quick shade of red can be seen appearing on his cheeks.

After confirming where and when they'll start shooting, both Jeno and Jaemin returned to their seats. All three of them continued to talk about random things until it was time for their next class.

*

Days went by and it was already Saturday, the day all of them agreed to shoot. Renjun had already memorized some of his lines and familiarized himself with the flow of the scenes. Their meeting time was at 9:30 A.M., it was currently 9:20 and since his apartment is near the park where they’ll be filming their project he decided to walk his way there. Renjun wore his plain white shirt under an olive green jacket since it was included in one of his scenes, he paired it with denim pants and a white pair of shoes, he also wore his glasses to finish up his look.

By the time he arrived at the park he immediately chatted at the gc, informing them that he’s already waiting at the park. The park wasn’t that big, he decided to sit on one of the benches that were near the basketball court. He heard the familiar ding of his phone, signalling him that he received a message

Donghyuck: Yangyang and I are on our way there. We kinda decided to drop off at a coffee shop, do you guys want anything?

Me: I want a mochaccino pls:)))

Jaemin: I want an americano please, 2 shots of espresso thank you!!!!

Donghyuck: 2 shots???

Jaemin: …...yes

Donghyuck: wha-

Jeno: Macchiato for me plss thanks a lot Hyuck

Jeno: Btw where are u currently sitting at Jun?

Renjun: I’m at the benches near the court

Jeno: Alright i’ll be there in a minute

Renjun continued playing with his phone when he felt somebody’s presence, the moment he looked up from his phone he was met by Jeno’s eye smile. Renjun smiled back and as Jeno approached he could not stop the hammering of his heart, the boy was still his soulmate after all and he could not deny the boy’s handsomeness. He could not help but stare at Jeno’s outfit, the boy was wearing a white tank top that clearly shows his well-defined biceps, a black cargo pants and a pair of black slip on shoes, he finished up his look with a black cap and a pair of glasses.

“Donghyuck said I had to wear something that was suitable for basketball right? I hope I looked decent” Jeno said, chuckling nervously after putting down his backpack beside Renjun.

“Well I’d say you look better than decent” Renjun did not where he got the strength to say that but seeing Jeno blush he decided that it was all worth it and smiled at himself.

“Are you the first one to arrive?” Jeno said changing the topic

“I’d be surprised if either Donghyuck or Yangyang arrived earlier than me” Renjun answered

“I could say the same to Jaemin, you’re wearing glasses I’m guessing you can’t see clearly just like me?” Jeno said, pinching his glasses at the bridge of his nose

“Actually it’s a pair of fake glasses I wear sometimes when I want to look smart. You said you can’t see clearly right? How come you weren’t wearing your glasses at class?”

“I was wearing my contacts that time but I’ve ran out of contact lens solution so I had to wear my glasses”

“Well you actually look really great with them anyways” Renjun was now starting to question where he got all the confidence to blurt those compliments.

“Thank you, I could say the same to you” Jeno said, now both of them were a blushing mess. 

“We’re here!!! Sorry we got caught up with the line but your drinks are here anyways” Donghyuck walked in with Yangyang, completely cutting off the silence that surrounded both Jeno and Renjun. After Jeno received his Macchiato he gave his payment to Donghyuck who already had his palms out while Renjun was already sipping his free coffee.

“What’s with the atmosphere earlier?” Jaemin said while sipping his americano, joining the rest of the four. Just like Jeno, Jaemin was wearing a black tank top over a white one.

“Were you with them Nana?” Jeno said to divert the topic.

“The cafe they were at was just a walking distance from our house so I decided to go with them” Jaemin said while shrugging.

“Okay now let’s go with the scenes so we could start filming” Donghyuck said, they’ve planned to do a soulmate mark story where the mark will slowly move if your soulmate is around you and a touch with your soulmate will connect both of your marks. 

After a few more talking, they quickly went to their places and was about to start. Renjun is seated at the bench he had seated earlier, Donghyuck was still out of the frame while both Jeno and Jaemin had started to play basketball for them to sweat. They were lucky that even if it was a weekend there weren’t so many children which means no noises that could disturb their filming.

“Okay everyone ready? Action!” Yangyang, who was behind the camera,signalled at them.

Following the flow of the story, Renjun was sketching on his sketchpad. He was doodling around when Donghyuck arrived.

“Injunnieeee!” Donghyuck said and quickly gave Renjun a tight hug right after taking the seat beside Renjun. All of them decided that they’ll use their real names except Renjun who will be using his Korean name.

“You act like we haven’t seen each other in years” Renjun had to put his drawing materials down because of the sudden hug.

“Am I not allowed to miss my bestie” Donghyuck said pinching Renjun’s cheek

“Get off me, you’re making me sweat” Renjun said, getting rid of Donghyuck’s hands in his cheeks.

“I mean who told you to wear those jackets under this blazing sun” 

“To make my outfit look cuter but I guess taking it off wouldn’t change how much of a natural cutie I am right” Renjun said while taking his jacket off and giving Donghyuck a grin to which Donghyuck only gave an eye roll. Just as the script stated Donghyuck was now looking at Renjun’s mark that was right above his elbows.

“Injun your soulmate mark is in your neck right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Explain to me why you have the same mark above your elbow right now” Renjun stretched his right arm and the soulmate mark, which was a wave facing in the right side, was there.

“If I’m not mistaken, that means your soulmate is near you right?” Donghyuck said excitedly

“I don’t know Hyuck, I don’t want to get my hopes up”

“And cut!” Yangyang said signalling that it was time for the next scene. Donghyuck called Jeno to let him know that it was time for his part while Renjun was erasing the mark on his elbow and letting Yangyang draw the same mark that was now on his wrist.

“Hey, can you redraw my mark? It kinda faded from all the sweat” Jeno said after taking the seat next to Renjun and letting his left arm out. Renjun just chuckled and started to redraw some of the parts that were faded.

“Sorry I kind of have a pair of sweaty hands”

“Well mine tends to get a little sweaty especially after drawing”

“I mean yours are soft while mine aren’t” Renjun did not know how to respond to that so he continued to draw on Jeno’s wrist

“Hey, drop the romantic atmosphere we’ll start filming” Donghyuck said, giving both of them a look. 

“Action!” Yangyang signalled again

Just like their position earlier, both of them were sitting at the bench.

“Hey I’ll just go to the comfort room a bit” Donghyuck said to which Renjun only gave a nod as an answer and continued his doodling earlier.

Following Donghyuck’s leave would be a basketball rolling on Renjun’s feet, Renjun could see Yangyang giving Jeno a silent signal telling him to roll the ball already. Jeno did roll the ball and it was supposed to stop at Renjun’s feet but Renjun could only stare at how it stopped a meter away from his feet. Knowing that they may need to retake the scene again, Renjun walked his way to the ball. He saw Jeno’s hands reaching out for the ball just like him and before he could stop himself his head had already collided with Jeno’s. He ducked and held his head after he felt a searing pain in there.

“Hey, I’m sorry let me help you out” Jeno said while offering his left hand, Renjun stared at the drawing that could be seen in Jeno’s wrist and looked back at Jeno and then diverted his eyes back at Jeno’s hand, which Renjun accepted, he stood up muttering a small ‘Thanks’ to him. Before Renjun and Jeno could let go they turned to look at Donghyuck who was now covering his mouth trying to hide his squealing and at Yangyang and Jaemin who was giving the both of them a teasing grin.

“That was hella cute! We’ll go with that one” Donghyuck said

“What?” Jeno asked, clearly confused after letting go of Renjun’s wrist

“We’ll change the scene Hyuck first told us okay? Now continue to the next part” Jaemin said, rolling his eyes

“So what exactly are we supposed to do next?” Renjun asked, confused at the same time. 

Donghyuck told them to act the scene that happened after both of them bumped their heads against each other, since ‘it was hella cuter than what the scene was supposed to be’. Now Renjun is currently ducking his head while Jeno is standing right in front of him

“And Action!” Yangyang signalled yet again

“Hey I’m sorry, here let me help you” Renjun looked up to see Jeno offering his hand, he shifted his eyes to Jeno’s mark that was in his left wrist then looked up again to meet Jeno’s eyes. Following what Donghyuck had said, Renjun hesitatingly reached for Jeno's hand.

“I’m sorry my friend threw the ball a little too strong, are you alright?” Renjun answered with a nod, making Jeno smile at him. Jeno turned to look at his hand that was currently held by Renjun and was about to let go of it when he noticed the matching marks that were both in each other’s wrist. 

“Do you mind?” Jeno asked, shock was still evident in his voice. As if he couldn’t find his own voice Renjun shook his head, Jeno held Renjun’s right wrist beside his left wrist. Now it was clear what both of their marks looked like when it’s connected, Renjun had a mark of a wave facing on the right so when it is connected with the mark that was on Jeno’s wrist which was also a wave that was facing on the left, together both of their marks formed a heart.

Renjun and Jeno shared a look but looked away at the same time. Jeno let go of Renjun’s wrist. 

“That means that you’re my soulmate right?” Jeno asked at Renjun as if making sure.

“Yeah, I hope you’re not disappointed”

“I could actually thank God or whomever for giving me such a cute soulmate so I am definitely far from feeling disappointed” Renjun did not expect how smooth Jeno was acting right now, now Renjun was trying so hard to hide the smile that was slowly forming on his mouth as well as the growing blush in his cheeks. It seems like Jeno was an expert at turning Renjun into a tomato.

“Well I guess you could say we’re on the same page, seeing as you’re an actual cutie yourself” Renjun mentally cringed at himself for trying to flirt back but then Jeno just giggled at him.

“Yah Lee Jeno what’s taking you so long?” Jaemin interrupted and Jeno looked like he was snapped back into reality. 

“Catch up with me real quick so we could already finish the game, the boys are waiting” Jaemin left after getting the ball that was on the ground, right next to Jeno.

“Uh I guess I’ll have to go too, my friend will be back now and we planned on going to his house. It was lovely meeting you Jeno” Renjun said giving Jeno a warm smile.

“Wait, I think I have the right to know what my soulmate’s name is right?”

“I forgot about that, My name’s Injun”

“Well Injun, would you like to go on a date with me next Saturday?” Jeno’s boldness should not shock Renjun by this time but Renjun could stop the butterflies that were twirling around his stomach.

“I would love to” Renjun could not stop the smile that was forming on his face.

“I think it’d be rude if I didn’t ask for your number for the details of our date you know” Renjun could not help but laugh a little at what Jeno said but then he quickly typed his number on Jeno’s phone again. After typing it again he saw that Jeno actually saved him as ‘My Soulmate uwu’, Renjun could not help but feel endeared at how cute Jeno is.

“Well Mr. Jeno I'd be expecting to receive a message from you later, you know for the date” Renjun half-meant it since he hasn’t received a text from Jeno ever since he actually gave it to him.

“I think you have to go now, I could feel the pink-haired guy, as well as your other teammates’ glare at you” After hearing what Renjun said, Jeno turned to look at his teammates.

“I guess I’ll see you next Saturday then” Jeno said, slowly walking away and giving Renjun an apologetic look.

“Yeah see you…” Renjun waved at him, now Renjun could just stare at Jeno’s running figure.

After that scene they shooted some additional scenes and retook some of the scenes. By 12:45 they’ve finished filming for the first part of their project.

“Hey since we’ve finished filming today and it’s like past 12 already do you all want to grab lunch together?” Jaemin said while looking at everyone.

“Sure but where? I think every dining place would be packed by this time” Yangyang said, continuing to pack all the things he used in filming.

“Yah Renjun-ah your apartment is just a walking distance from here right? We could go there and cook for ourselves” Donghyuck turned to look at Renjun, giving him a look full of expectations.

“And what let you burn my kitchen, my cousin Chenle might be there studying or something plus I don’t think we’ve already stacked our fridge, so?” Renjun said grinning while shrugging.

“I mean we could order deliveries right?” Jeno said and Renjun gave Jeno a betrayed look while the latter only gave him a teasing smile.

“Jeno’s right plus I’ve met Chenle I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you’d ask him first” As if he had already cornered Renjun, Donghyuck gave Renjun a smile that looked as if he won something.

Since it seemed to Renjun that he could not stand a chance by the looks, the four of them were giving him, Renjun sighed defeatedly before he took his phone, sending Chenle a message saying the five of them will be coming for lunch. Before Renjun could even receive Chenle’s reply, Donghyuck had urged that they start walking since he was very sure that Chenle wouldn’t stop them. Luckily enough, Chenle was actually out somewhere making his project letting Renjun and his group mates have the apartment all by themselves.

The moment they arrived Yangyang and Donghyuck immediately plunged themselves on the couch that was in the living room.

“Make yourselves feel at home just like the two on the couch” Renjun said reassuringly when he noticed Jaemin and Jeno looked a little shy, both of them gave him a smile before joining Yangyang and Donghyuck at the couch.

“Y’all pick where we should order, I’m just gonna go and get myself changed into something more comfortable.” Renjun was about to go inside his room when Jeno called his name.

“Can I use your bathroom? I feel sticky from all the basketball we did earlier.”

“Sure it’s actually right there, in front of my room” Renjun said pointing at the bathroom in front of him. He heard Jeno mutter a thanks before going inside his room.

After changing into his jogging pants and a plain shirt he went outside, he met Jaemin, who was on his way to the bathroom to change. He sat down next to Donghyuck who was beside Yangyang, the both of them were scrolling to Donghyuck’s phone finding a place to order so Renjun decided to join them.

“Come on just pick a place already, the people here are already hungry” Renjun stated, annoyed at how Donghyuck and Yangyang are having a debate over where they should order.

Renjun heard a chuckle from Jeno who was sitting at a bean bag chair. Jaemin also sat on another bean bag chair next to Jeno, now the three of them could only stare at the exchange between Donghyuck and Yangyang.

Renjun silently thanked God when both Donghyuck and Yangyang agreed on a place and started to pick their orders. After that they decided to scroll and watch something from Netflix which was eventually abandoned because all of them were just talking to each other. When the delivery arrived all of them sat down at the dining table, all of them were obviously hungry, no one was talking and everyone was focused on the food. After eating everyone went back to the living room to continue watching the film they left earlier, except for Renjun since he had to clean up.

"Let me help you." Jeno said, bursting Renjun out of his bubble.

"What th- Since when were you here?"

"I went back here after going to the bathroom, I didn't notice you were too focused in cleaning"

"You don't have to help, you can join the guys with whatever they're currently watching"

"Seriously, what can I help you with"

"Well I guess you can help by cleaning the table while I wash the dishes"

"Deal," Jeno said before he started to clean the table.

"You know you really did well earlier with the acting I mean" Jeno said breaking the silence

"Well not when all I did was blush the whole time, didn't know you had a talent in making people turn into a ripe tomato" Renjun said while rinsing some of the dishes

"I mean I got it from hanging out too much with Nana who everyone knows is a great flirt" Jeno said continuing to wipe the table clean.

"You give off a really cold type of guy vibe so hearing you flirt was really unexpected" It went silent, thinking he made a mistake Renjun turned his head to Jeno. What he did not expect to see was Jeno walking up to the counter with well, more dishes and a teasing smile.

"Did my flirting make your heart flutter?" Jeno said after putting the dirty dishes in the sink. Jeno was looking straight into his eyes and it was enough to make Renjun melt

"Well what if it did?" Renjun said, staring back at Jeno. Jeno seemed to not expect that since he stepped backward, a blush evidently showing in his cheeks.

"I thought we've established that I'm the flirty one here"

"Well honey I should let you know that two could play this game" Renjun said giving Jeno a teasing smile

"That smile of you could kill a bitch especially if that bitch is me so I withdraw, you can take all of my heart Mr. Huang"

"Shut up," Renjun said before washing the last plate.

"Stop it you two, y'all act as if you don't have soulmates of your own" Donghyuck said teasingly

"Wait Yangyang and Donghyuck doesn't know we're soulmates?" Jeno turned to ask Renjun a question.

"We are??" Renjun asked back, obviously teasing Jeno "Just kidding, I want them to find out by themselves" Renjun immediately said after receiving a frown from Jeno.

"Are you sure they won't be annoyed at you after they find out?"

"I'd be annoyed if up until now they still don't get the reason you're being flirty with me"

"I'm not flirting, I'm connecting with my soulmate"

"You sure are"

Both of them joined the other three who were chilling in the living room. 30 minutes before the clocks strike out to 3 all of them started to plan out what they’ll film next Saturday. They decided to film the ‘first date’ at the cafe where Yangyang works at and since it’s supposed to be a type of date where they get to know each other, Donghyuck insisted on not having a script. By 3 pm the four of them decided to head out thanking Renjun for welcoming them at his apartment.

*

The following days passed by like any other weeks, everything went down with a blur that the only thing Renjun could remember were the good morning and the late night talks between him and Jeno. Renjun wouldn’t lie, texting and talking to Jeno brightens up his day and it made him wish that Saturday would come already.

Not until Saturday actually came, the day Renjun had wished to come along faster, Renjun was supposed to be excited yet all he could feel right now was nervousness. He could feel the jitters eating him up as if it was an actual real date. Renjun was constantly reminding himself it is not an actual date and that it’s for their project yet a part of him would still like to impress Jeno. 

Thankfully they agreed to film at the time of Yangyang’s shift which is by 3:30 pm so Renjun still had time to think about what he should wear or how he should act. Renjun had been running in and out of his closet that he hadn’t touched his phone, after picking out an outfit he plunged into his bed, grabbing his phone. 

All of the nervousness went away when the first thing that welcomed him was a ‘Good Morning<3’ message from Jeno, who was Renjun kidding he knows that he affects Jeno the same way Jeno affects him and maybe just maybe that made Renjun feel a little bit better.

By 3:15 Renjun was already on his way to the cafe and the cafe was a bit far from Renjun’s apartment so he had to take the bus. For the filming today Renjun decided to wear a black turtleneck under a beige trench coat and a pair of faded blue jeans. As what Yangyang has said in the gc Renjun and Jaemin are the only ones that the group was waiting for which made Renjun a little shocked knowing that Donghyuck actually arrived first before him.

When he arrived his first instinct was of course to find where they were sitting and since the cafe wasn’t that big it didn’t take him time to see both Donghyuck and Jeno.

“Hi Jun” Jeno greeted Renjun, the first thing that caught Renjun was Jeno’s outfit. He was wearing a dark brown long coat over an even darker brown shirt that was tucked in a black slacks but if you come a little closer you would realize that his shirt was kinda see-through and that made Renjun want to turn around and scream for 10 minutes

“What took you so long Mr. Earlybird” Donghyuck said that made Renjun stop mentally banging his head on the wall.

“I didn’t take long, you were just a little too early” Renjun said while pulling the chair in front of both Jeno and Donghyuck.

It wasn’t too long ‘til Jaemin arrived with his own filming equipment. They continued chatting while Jaemin was still setting everything before doing the actual filming. The fact that there weren’t scripts or anything to follow made Renjun feel more nervous so he hoped that Jeno would lead the entire scene.

“Okay Action!” Jaemin signalled

Renjun walks up to smiley Jeno and from that moment he started thinking ‘fuck it I’m just gonna go and think that this date is an actual date like there’s no cameras’. The filming went on as if they were really getting to know each other, both of them exchanged facts about each other while they casually threw some questions. Jeno seemed to have planned something to make the scene a little romantic, it was painfully obvious when he picked up his drink and ‘accidentally’ put a cream on the side of his mouth.

“Jeno I know that you know you have something on your face right now” Renjun said 

“What really? Can you get it for me?” Jeno said while going closer to Renjun

“Pretty sure you have hands of your own to wipe them off yourself” After saying that Jeno started to pout that Renjun couldn’t help himself. Before Jeno could wipe the cream off of himself Renjun grabbed his hand and wipes the cream with his other hand. Jeno didn’t see it coming since his face was really really red right now

“I thought you wanted me too wipe it off with my own hands”

“You were sulking, I couldn’t stand seeing you upset”

“Well I guess we’re equal now seeing that you have something on your face as well?”

“Wait seriously?” Before Renjun could grab his phone to see if there was really something on his face, Jeno started to talk again.

“Handsomeness but instead of wiping it off I would rather kiss it” Renjuns was now sure that he was redder than Jeno earlier.

Just like earlier they started to talk about themselves again except more flirty comments were thrown back and forth. The filming went well on a short time that by 4:45 pm they only had to take some additional scenes that Donghyuck would like to add. By 5 pm the filming was done and so was Yangyang's shift so they decided to chat a little longer before heading home.

*

On the following days, everyone could notice that both Renjun and Jeno were growing closer and closer each day. Now Renjun and Jeno would hang out with each other during free time, they would text each other the moment they wake up and before going to sleep. Renjun helps whenever Jeno struggles with his Science subjects while the latter helps him too with his Math ones. Renjun knows that they don’t need labels considering both of them were soulmates but a part of him would love to take Jeno on actual dates.

A week in before the submissions of their projects, by this time the final scene was only left for filming. They weren’t able to shoot last Saturday because of their clashing schedules, with the midterms and more projects coming up they find it hard to match their schedules. Donghyuck suggested instead of making the last scene grand they’ll just settle for something more simple yet romantic. 

By Thursday night, both Yangyang and Donghyuck couldn’t come to Renjun's apartment which is the location for the final scene. Now Renjun and Jeno were waiting for Jaemin to finish setting everything up. Renjun wasn’t able to memorize his lines because of the projects he had to make, feeling sorry for Jeno who was deeply concentrating on memorizing his line Renjun decided to tell Jeno about it.

“Jeno can I tell you something?” Renjun said, walking up to Jeno who was sitting at one of the bean bag chairs.

“Sure what is it about?” Jeno said after Renjun sat next to the other bean bag chairs.

“I actually haven’t memorized the script for the last scene so I’m gonna apologize if I might slack off” Renjun said, fiddling with his hands

“Okay same we had a really big test yesterday so I couldn’t find the time to familiarize my lines, do you think Nana will notice if we go impromptu?” What both of them didn’t expect is that Jaemin was already walking up behind them.

“Notice what now?” Renjun and Jeno confessed how both of them wasn’t able to memorize their lines and they plan on going impromptu, thankfully Jaemin understood and told them to avoid fucking up everything to which the both only gave him a nod.

Now they began planning for the flow of the scene and surprisingly it went faster and easier than they'd expected.

“Wow when you said you wanted to go impromptu I thought you meant changing your lines not the whole scene.” Jaemin said while starting to set up his camera.

“Now ready, action!” Jaemin, who was behind the door, signalled.

The scene started with Jeno knocking on Renjun’s door at the middle of the night. Renjun opened seeing a clearly distressed Jeno.

“Jeno what are you doing here it’s past nine already”

“I’m sorry, I just need to see you”

“At 10 in the evening? Just go inside, I know it’s pretty chilly outside” Renjun said, moving aside to let Jeno in.

“Do you want anything? Coffee, water or juice?” Renjun was about to go to his kitchen when Jeno said something that made him stop to his tracks.

“I want you” Jeno said almost whispering, Renun turned his head to Jeno who was now sitting at his couch

“Jeno, don’t you think it’s a little early for that?” Renjun said while walking up to Jeno.

“That’s not what I meant” Jeno seemed flustered, a blush creeping in his cheeks

“I know, I was just teasing you babe. So what made my little sunshine sad” Renjun said sitting down beside Jeno

“I- it’s nothing” Now Jeno was laying his head on Renjun’s lap. Jeno looked so vulnerable right now and that made Renjun forget that Jeno was currently acting

“You know that I’m always here for you right?” Renjun said while petting Jeno’s head

“I know” Together they fell into a silence.

“Can I borrow your guitar?” Jeno said after sitting up and turning his head on Renjun’s guitar

“Sure” Jeno walked and grabbed the guitar then sitting beside Renjun again. Jeno strummed a few notes before proceeding to playing Love Yourself by Justin Beiber, it was one of Renjun’s favorite songs so he couldn’t help but sing along while Jeno played the guitar. Jeno played a few more songs before turning his head to Renjun.

“Can you play something for me?” Jeno said while giving the guitar to Renjun.

Tonight, I’ll send you the firefly from that day  
To your window  
That means that I love you

Renjun started to strum the chords of the songs while whispering lyrics of the song. With or without the cameras, Jeno had never failed in giving Renjun affection and Renjun hopes that he was able to return them back to Jeno

I remember our first kiss  
Every time, I close my eyes  
And it takes me away to the farthest place

Like the words written in the sand  
Where the waves are  
I’m afraid you’ll disappear  
So I always miss you  
I can’t take out  
All these words in my heart  
But this means that I love you

Renjun could feel Jeno staring at him and he could not help but feel shy under Jeno’s stare. Renjun was never good with words so he hoped that through this song, Jeno could feel and understand everything Renjun had longed to tell him.

How did someone like you come to me?  
If only we could be together right now  
How nice would it be

Jeno had always said how he could not believe to have Renjun as his soulmate what he did not know that Renjun would always think how lucky he is to have Jeno as his soulmate. 

Like the words written in the sand  
Where the waves are  
I’m afraid you’ll disappear  
So I always miss you  
I can’t take out  
All the things written in my diary  
But this means that I love you

Almost a month has passed by after their first encounter and yet Renjun could still feel the butterflies everytime Jeno’s near him.

Tonight, I’ll send you the firefly from that day  
To your window  
I hope you have sweet dreams

Renjun sang the last line while staring back at Jeno. The night was breezy and cold yet Renjun could only feel the warmth that surrounds the whole apartment. Then Jeno smiled, he gave him that smile that was enough to light up everything, the smile that made Renjun realize he was already falling for him. 

Jeno sat closer and closer to Renjun until their hands were brushing with each other’s. Renjun shifted his eyes at their hands, taking a deep breath before letting his courage lead him to holding Jeno’s hands who immediately intertwined both of their hands. Renjun smiled at their intertwined hands before turning to look at Jeno’s eyes. Jeno did not return his smile instead he gave him an unreadable look, Renjun was about to ask him if something was wrong when Jeno suddenly pulled him into a hug, one hand around Renjun’s shoulder while the other was still holding his hand.

“Have I told you how lucky I am to have you as my soulmate?” Jeno said while nuzzling his head into Renjun’s neck.

“You have, quite a lot of times actually” Renjun said, letting Jeno cuddle him.

“That’s good,” Jeno said and was about to pull out when Renjun pulled him back letting go of Jeno’s hand.

“Well, have I ever told you how much I like you?” Renjun said, placing both of his hands on Jeno’s back.

“Renjun wha-” Jeno clearly did not see that coming, as he pulled out Renjun’s grip forcing Renjun to look him in the eyes.

“Why are you acting like it wasn’t obvious, do you not like me back? Did I lack on making you see it?” Renjun started to doubt he’s action, starting to back farther from Jeno.

“Renjun no, I like you heck I know it’s early for this but I think I’m in love with you already and no I knew you like me back I just did not expect you to say it aloud.” Jeno said, lacing his hands with Renjun’s.

“Well now that it’s settled, would you like to go out on a date with me as boyfriends of course?” Renjun could feel the nerves eating him up and his heart banging inside of his chest but right now all that matter was Jeno.

“I was planning to be the one to ask you out but oh well I guess it works the other way too” Jeno said slowly intertwining their hands and giving Renjun a warm smile.

“And let’s stop before you two could actually start making out.” Jaemin shouted, making both Renjun and Jeno snap back to reality.

“Shut up we weren’t planning on making out”

“We weren’t?”

“Jeno shutskncd”

They retook some scenes again, time quickly passed by now it’s already 11 in the evening, Renjun offered for them to stay the night but both of them refused. On their way home both Jeno and Jaemin muttered Thank You before heading out.

“What the- The other guy you were acting with, he’s your actual soulmate right?” Chenle, who was watching the whole filming in the kitchen, asked immediately after both Jaemin and Jeno left.

“Well duh, you know I just don’t hug anyone”

“Wow you are so gay, not that it’s bad because I am also gay myself, but you are so gay for that Jeno guy”

“Well no shit sherlock, go to sleep don’t you have a 7 am class tomorrow?”

“Oh shit, I forgot there was an assignment for that subject.” Chenle said before dashing out to his room. Renjun just chuckled at the younger’s antics before locking the doors and going inside his room.

Laying down his bed, Renjun heard a familiar ding from his phone only to see a text from Jeno.

Kind of the loml: Just to let you know I meant everything that I said earlier and that I actually thought of the date we had at the cafe as an actual real date.

Me: Well good to know that we’re on the same page

Kind of the loml: What page?

Me: Jeno istg, stop playing dumb

Kind of the loml: But I want to hear you ask me out again without the cameras:<<

Me: You’re actually gonna read it…..

Kind of the loml: Now you’re just playing with me:<<

Me: Fine, would you like to go out on an actual date with me, whether as boyfriends or not boyfriends?

Kind of the loml: I do…

Me: Jenosjdsv

Me: But yes to what though? The date or to the bf thing

Kind of the loml: To both<33

*

Wednesday, the day they’ll be watching 5 film projects from the class. Most of the class had expected that the 5 films were the ones that got the biggest score. Ever since the start of the project, Renjun, Donghyuck, Yangyang, Jaemin and Jeno started to sit beside each other during literature class. All of them were talking with each other until Ms. Kang arrived.

Ms. Kang did indeed confirm that they’d be watching 5 films that got the highest score but she also clarified that the order of what video would be played isn’t the order of what video got the highest score. Before playing the videos, Ms. Kang announced which group’s video would be played today, reminding the class that she is not saying them in order.

“The first video is from Eunbin’s group, the second one is from Sunwoo’’s group, the third video is from Donghyuck’s group, the fourth one is from Heejin’’s group and the last video we’d be watching is from Nakyung’s group. All of the videos, including the ones that we will not be watching today, will be posted in our Facebook group” Ms. Kang announced before proceeding to play the first video.

Eunbin's group was about having a song that was sung by your soulmate stuck in your head and their group had a musical theme since there was a lot of singing going on. 

Sunwoo’s group were about soulmates having a mark of what was the first phrase their soulmate told them, for their group Hyunjoon, who was the main character, played the role of a part-time worker at a cafe so he had a mark of Jisu's order who is his soulmate.

The next video that will be played will be their group's video and honestly Renjun is everything but calm. Except for Yangyang and Jaemin who were responsible for the editing, it would be the three's first time seeing their group project. There were times where Renjun would visibly cringe at his acting, he wouldn't admit but he found some of the scenes pretty cute especially the scenes where Jeno was just smiling at him. It was now time for the last scene, the same scene where both of them decided not to follow Donghyuck's script and go with their emotions. Donghyuck was visibly confused, turning his head from the monitor to Renjun back to the monitor then to Jeno, it came to the point where Renjun was the one getting dizzy from all the turning. Their video ended with Jeno and Renjun at the couch, holding each other's hand, both marks clearly visible, smiling at each other ear to ear.

"Wait what was the whole last scene about" Donghyuck whispered at Renjun after their video was played.

"Jeno and I, we could not memorize the whole script because we didn't have time so he decided to make another scene without scripts and I'm really really sorry we did not tell you about it" Renjun said apologetically

"What are you apologizing for? The scene turned out really really great, I'm so proud of you Injun-ah" Donghyuck said before giving Renjun a pat in the back

"Stop being an emo bitch, but seriously we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for our great director so thank you Lee Donghyuck" Renjun faked wipe some tears before actually giving Donghyuck a sincere smile. It was half way through the video when both of them finished talking, so Renjun did not understand what was going on.

Renjun did know that Heejin's video is about each genuine emotion their soulmate feels adds color to their vision. The final video which belongs to Nakyung's group is about soulmates sharing the same emotion at the same time they could randomly hear their soulmates thoughts.

After the final video, everyone bursted into claps congratulating and thanking everyone for their hard work. Renjun gave Jeno a look who mouthed him a 'Congratulations to us love' before giving him a finger heart to which Renjun only chuckled.

"We've finished watching five film projects from five groups and since we still had time I would like to ask the directors or the leaders of each team" Ms. Kang asked Eunbin how their group came up with their theme and how much she liked it. She praised the visual effects that were on the group of Heejin's video while she praised the audio effects that were on the group of Nakyung's video.

"Now let's go to Donghyuck's group, I must say that your group had the best chemistry within the two of your main characters so may I ask why both of them were the ones who played the main roles" Renjun could not help but blush at Ms. Kang's comment on the chemistry between him and Jeno.

"We actually chose the both of them since they were the only ones who have experienced meeting their own soulmates" Donghyuck said turning to look at both Renjun and Jeno

"Thank you Donghyuck, Jeno had already shared about him meeting his soulmate so now may I ask Mr. Huang to share with us some details about his soulmate?" Ms. Kang turned his head to Renjun 

"I've also met my soulmate last month, I met him at a bus stop when I accidentally stared at him for too long" Renjun said feeling nervous the whole class staring at him.

"So your soulmate is a he?" Ms. Kang asked as if she was confirming she heard him right. Renjun took a deep breath before trying to confidently answer her question.

"Yes and I don't know if I can say this but his name is also Lee Jeno" Luckily his voice didn't crack from all the nervousness he felt but after he said that he could feel nothing but proud even with the shocked looks the class is giving him.

"Well Mr. Jeno is it true that Renjun is actually your soulmate?" Now both Renjun and Jeno were the center of the attraction in the class as both of them were standing up.

"Yes, actually we met each other on the same day you asked me about my soulmate" Jeno said, stealing a glance at Renjun and then back to Ms. Kang.

"Well then that explains the chemistry between you two, thank you, you may take your seats" Ms. Kang said before turning his head to Sunwoo.

"So all along your soulmate was with us and yet you chose not to tell us?" Donghyuck tried hard to sound betrayed yet Renjun only rolled his eyes at Donghyuck.

"Wait do you know about this?" Donghyuck now turning to ask Yangyang

"I've had my doubts so I asked Jaemin when we were editing and he confirmed it to me" Yangyang said while shrugging

"Do you actually think Renjun would flirt back at Jeno if he wasn't his soulmate?" It was now Yangyang's turn to ask Donghyuck

"If you put it like that, I guess I really am kinda dumb not to realize that but hey I thought they were just really into their characters okay" Donghyuck said a little embarassed at himself.

The five of them would always sit with each other during lunch time, they've finished eating their lunch so now they were just talking with each other. Renjun couldn't help but think of how it all started before he could start reminiscing again, he did not realize he was staring at Jeno not until Jeno was also staring back at him. Both of them burst into laughter when they realized it also happened on the day they both met each other.

“I really need to stop this bad habit of mine”

“Hey think about it, it’s actually because of that habit of yours we met so it isn’t that bad”

“So you're alright with me just staring into things?”

“I mean if I found you staring into somebody else I’d probably throw into a fit”

“Shut up besides you don’t have to worry cause these eyes are just for you babe”

“Oh my god stop, bring me back my Renjun who flusters every time I call him pretty”

“No, both of you stop acting like the three of us aren’t here” After that everyone went back to talking to themselves.

While the whole table talked and joked at each other Renjun couldn’t help but look at Jeno who was now smiling at something Donghyuck or Jaemin had said, he can’t help but think will he ever grow tired from falling for that smile?

And at that exact moment Jeno looked back at Renjun, smiling from ear to ear, and Renjun found himself answering his own question no he could never grow tired staring at the crescent moons Jeno holds in his smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of u who doesn't know, Renjun was actually singing IU's Through The Night it's a really really good song, one of my faves:). This is my first fic ever so if there are any mistakes pls forgive me.


End file.
